1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit module component in which a metal layer is formed on a surface of an insulating resin covering an electronic component and a method of manufacturing the electronic circuit module component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic circuit module component, a plurality of electronic components such as a passive element and an active element or an IC (Integrated Circuit) is mounted on a substrate to function as a unit of electronic components having a function or a plurality of functions. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-332255 discloses an electronic circuit unit in which entire electronic components are covered with a sealing resin made from an insulating material, the electronic component in the embedded state is provided on an entire part of an upper surface of a multilayer substrate, and a metal film formed by plating or the like is provided on an entire surface of an upper surface of the sealing resin, an entire surface of a pair of opposed lateral surfaces of the sealing resin, and an entire surface of a pair of opposed lateral surfaces of the multilayer substrate positioned between the upper surface of the multilayer substrate and a ground pattern between the stacked layers.
In an electronic circuit module component, electronic component mounted on a substrate are covered with an insulating resin, and, depending on a production process or a storage environment of the electronic circuit module component, moisture enters inside the insulating resin or the substrate and the electronic module component in some cases. The moisture is evaporated and expanded when heated in a reflowing step when mounting the electronic circuit module component to an electronic appliance. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-332255, since the metal layer is formed as a shield layer on the entire surface of the insulating resin, a gas such as a water vapor generated by heating during reflow is hardly discharged from the insulating resin, thereby entailing a risk of a crack in the insulating resin or the substrate and a risk of deformation and the like of the electronic circuit module component.